


Christmas Peace

by DyeMyHairGalaxy1995



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, I love Sterek too much, I started early this year, I want Christmas to last forever, Other, Scott has a child called Ali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeMyHairGalaxy1995/pseuds/DyeMyHairGalaxy1995
Summary: Stiles and Derek are married. The pack enjoys Christmas. That's basically it...I was not creative with the title, sorry. And yes, I know it's November, but I think we could all use a little bit of fluff this year, don't you think?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Christmas Peace

_-ant for Christmas, is yooooooouuuuuuuuu_

Stiles woke up alone, yet snuggled up tightly in their bed, and well-rested for once. That was a rare occurrence after he and Derek had decided to take their relationship to the next stage - pet ownership. Remy (named after Remus Lupin obviously) was a german shepard pup when they got him, and he was very attached to the two of them, leading to many sleepless nights to make sure he was okay. It had only decreased the quality of their sleep when they then made the decision to have children. Stiles knew that the Hale gene could mean multiples in one pregnancy, but the twins had come as a shock.

It had been six years since they had been born, and Stiles hadn’t been woken gently on Christmas morning in all of those six years. In fact, it was only the joyful singing from the kitchen which made him sure that everything was okay. His less than happy teenagedom had left a few scars on the pack and he was thankful that his family understood that not every day was going to be a good one, even a decade after they had all been shipped off to college.

Shivering gently, he stretched and slowly levered himself out of bed. Of course, he was getting old, and being the clumsy idiot he was, had slipped a few days earlier. The injury on his ankle was minor (just a sprain), but sent Derek into overdrive, not allowing him to do any of the Christmas traditions that involved him standing for too long or going long distances for ingredients for the food he always made before the big day.

He took each step of the stairs one by one, before being greeted by Noelle and Derek dancing around the island, singing all of the songs that were playing on the radio, with Lawrence sat on the island countertop eating the leftover dough for the cookies that were in the oven based on what Stiles could smell.

As his family were indulging in the happiness of the morning, he just absorbed the smile on his husband’s face. It always made him grin from ear to ear. His husband was stunning when he was grumpy, but seeing him genuinely happy meant that he was healing and that brought joy to all of the pack.

In fact, it was his husband that first realised that he was leaning on the doorway, and he slowed the spinning down with their daughter, to walk over and peck Stiles on the lips. The twins groaning in the background which made the couple chuckle.

“Morning.”

“Mornin’” Stiles replied sleepily.

“There’s coffee in the pot for you.”

Stiles groaned, “Life saver.”

The twins laughed at their father’s dramatic push at their dad in order to rush over to the coffee pot, on his way ruffling Lawrence’s hair and kissing Noelle on the cheek.

Once he had settled on the barstool next to Lawrence (at Derek’s insistence that he ‘sit still, damn it’), they slowly went back to their normal morning routine during the holidays. Stiles drinking his coffee, Derek making a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, and the twins making sure that all of the leftover cookie dough was being eaten. It was one of the best things throughout the whole year, but what made Christmas day special, was going to the pack house where Scott and Kira live for Christmas lunch, sharing gifts with all of the pack, the children screaming and running around the house making a mess, with all of the adults in the pack laughing about it, until something undoubtedly gets broken and they have to clean everything up.

This year they’d get there at around 12PM, sacks of presents filling up the Jeep that had been cared for (not with duct tape this time), and a grinning Scott, Kira and Ali meeting them on the porch. The twins would run off with Ali to his the new addition to his treehouse that he would’ve pleaded his parents to get, and Derek and Stiles would follow the McCall’s to the living room where they would place their presents under the tree. The Sheriff and Melissa would arrive soon after them to see their grandchildren, with the rest of the pack following steadily after them.

At lunch, they would all sit around a massive oak dining table that Derek made for Scott after they had agreed that he could build the pack house in the preserve, much like the previous house before the fire. It was yet another peace offering that Scott was extending to Derek, even though the older man had forgiven Scott when the latter was in his early twenties.

The noise would be insane throughout the whole day, until the pups would eventually fall asleep littered across the floor of the living room, the excitement and food-filled day taking its toll on them. The adults of the pack would laugh and then filter the children off to their respective bedrooms in the pack house so that they could continue the evening with low Christmas music, stories shared, and the feeling of contentment and joy filling the bonds in a way that it had never done before.

It was the most magical time of year for Stiles, and he loved to see his family at peace.


End file.
